My Chemistry Professor
by justmeeXo
Summary: Natalia is struggling in chemistry but it turns out she has more chemistry with her chemistry professor, Mr. Henderson, then she thought.


Natalia walks into school two minutes before the bell almost every day, and all those days she has to walk to the upstairs tardy station to get a pass to first period, and she looks good everyday because the teacher at the station, her chemistry teacher, always has tardy duty first period. Natalia secretly tries to be late most of the time, sitting in her car until the perfect time. Who cares if she gets detention. It's so worth it.

"Morning Mr. Henderson," she smiled. Mr. Henderson prefers to be called by his first name because he thinks it's weird to be called by his last name because of his age, which he refuses to tell anyone. He's around five foot nine, sort of muscular. How does she know? Because he wears tight fitting button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows every day. Natalia loves it when he wears the black one with his hot pink tie, which he's wearing today. He has dark brown with a little bit of a scruff on his chin. He wears combat boots with his skinny slacks and he chews gum nonstop.

"Miss Natalia, late again I see. You need to do something-" pausing at the beep of the scanner from her scanning her ID, "twenty-three tardies!"

Shrugging, Natalia grabs her note from the printer and walks away. As she takes her first few steps she feels Mr. Henderson's eyes boring into her back, her lower back.

"See you in class Natalia."

Did his voice get huskier all of a sudden? Natalia felt her panties get a tad bit damp.

Logan sat at his desk as all of his student filed into the room, including Natalia. Later that morning at the tardy station he was trying so hard to keep his boner under control. She looked so sexy; there should be a rule about how sexy a student can look so they don't tease teachers, like she's doing to him right now.

Logan loved the way her brown hair flowed in perfect waves down her back, how she ran her slim fingers through it to move it out from her face. Logan wanted those fingers squeezing his cock as her plump lips swallowed his head. Him unbuttoning that silk white shirt she wore today, pushing her pencil skirt up on her waist, ripping off her panties and sitting her on his cock, pumping into her as she...

"Mr. Henderson?"

He looked up at the main character to his fantasies, "Yes Natalia?"

"I need help with this formula." She bent over just far enough so he could see directly down the opening of her shirt. Once Logan shook his head and looked up at her, he realized she did it on purpose, and his cock grew another inch.

"Ah, yes, okay, you have to take the mass and divide it by the amount of moles on the other side of the equal sign to get your answer."

"Oh... Now I feel dumb, thanks." He had a feeling she swung her ass back and forth back to her desk on purpose too. What he would give to slap that fine ass.

She couldn't focus on her work, kept glancing up at him, chewing his gum. She wanted that gum, in her mouth. Wanted to kiss him, bite him, fuck him. She purposely teased him today, made him realized she was teasing him so he could feel just as uneasy and turned on as her. At least she hoped.

Her panties were soaked, and there was nothing she could do about it. Thank god the bell rang so she could go get another pair from her locker. She kept some in there for emergencies.

Before she could run out of the door, his voice rang in her ears. "Miss Natalia?"

Turning, "Yes Logan, I mean Mr. Henderson?"

He did that sexy eyebrow thing where he only lifted one, causing her panties to become even more wet. She was pretty sure her juices were about to stream down her leg any second.

"Come here," curling his finger in the come here motion and he turned to go into his private office that was behind his desk.

She walked slowly, extremely slow. Hoping it tortured him to wait there for her. She turned into his office and he was waiting by the door, closing it behind her. The click it made deafened her.

The moment after she set her stuff down in one of the seats in front of the desk Logan yanked her arm causing her to turn and bump right up against his chest.

He could smell the faint aroma of lavender as he pulled her into him. Logan stilled his finger under her chin and lifted it, her eyes were wide and full of surprise. For a moment they just stood there.

She parted her lips and he watched, another inch.

Logan bent his head down so fast to claim those perfect lips, thrusting his tongue in her mouth tasting her, another inch.

Her hands were everywhere on him, finally undoing his shirt, as her hands touched his bare chest, another inch.

She thought, "Fuck! How much bigger could he get!"

Logan picked her up as she wrapped her soft legs around his waist. Sitting her on his desk, he grinded his pelvis into her making her moan into his mouth. He loved the sound of it way too much, so he did it again and got the same results. He could have sworn his cock grew another inch! Logan needed to be relieved... and fast!

Logan ripped her shirt causing buttons to fly everywhere around his office, pulling it down her arms and trapping her in that position. He pushed her skirt up, she wore white panties and they were so soaked he could see her slit through them. Slipping them off, he sat in his chair, breathing in her sent. Fuck. He licked around her lips making her whimper. Spreading her legs further, parting her little pussy lips with his hands and licked her full length in one stroke. She moaned so he did it once more. He dove right in, flicking his tongue over her clit and trailing it down to her hole, driving it as deep as it could go. "God you taste like fucking heaven," he groaned. She thrusted and bucked underneath his face. He pushed two fingers in slowly making her gasp as she lost the air from her lungs. Pumping his fingers inside her, he bit her clit and he could feel her muscles tighten as she orgasmed on his hand.

Logan stood up and bent over her so their faces were only inches from one another and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking her sweet juices off of them. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered as he watched. He couldn't wait any longer, it was torture. He unbuckled his pants and pushed them down in one swift motion and thrusted into her, tossing his head back and groaned.

"Gods your fucking tight."

She screamed over his voice, causing her not to hear what he said. She threw her head back and tightened her legs around him pushing him further inside her.

"Fuck," He groaned and swooped down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit it, she screamed and bucked into him making him penetrate deeper making her moan.

Logan grabbed her hips and started fucking her, hard and fast. Her ass was chaffing with the friction between her and the desk.

As she was getting closer to her second orgasm, they both froze at the voice behind his office door that sounded an awful lot like her father.

Natalia felt him slip out of her, she felt empty without him there. She struggled with her shirt to get it on right, half her buttons gone.

"Just a moment!" shouted to who was behind the door. Please, don't let it be her dad. Being as she is barely clothed, recently fucked, flushed, and she could barely stand without holding onto something. Walking around the desk, stopped short, "stay," He whispered, "don't make a sound, I'll send him away and we..." He ground his still erect cock against her belly, causing both of them to moan. He kissed her forehead and left her alone in his office as she got completely naked.

Speaking to Natalia's father, he said "Yes, Your daughter is doing really well in chemistry right now, she struggled at the new lesson but soon got the hang of it." He knew what else she got the hang of. He wasn't helping himself on calming down. His cock was so hard it hurt, and the father of the cause was standing right in front of him.

"Alright, well I want her to pass the semester and right now, I don't see it, so I came today to see if you wouldn't mind coming by the house every other Saturday evening and tutoring her, we would pay you, and if you knew math, that would be even better."

In Natalia's house, next to her, every other Saturday, evening. "Maybe we can exchange emails and talk a little more about it, but it sounds like a great idea, I don't mind tutoring her." Of course Logan didn't.

After a couple more words were exchanged between them, her dad left and the second Logan couldn't see his back in the doorway, he turned to his office.

Slowly opening the door, his breath caught, his cock grew another miserable inch, and his body froze. Natalia was in his office chair, so gloriously naked. Her fingers were deep inside her, for a second he got jealous of those fingers. Her eyes were closed and little moaning noises were coming from her, he wondered if she realized he came back in. Locking the door, Logan walked slowly to the front of his desk, watching her fingers leaving and reappearing. She brought her other hand up, rubbing her clit. Her back arched and she orgasmed.

She seemed to relax, "Do that again."

Her eyes flew open, flushing a deeper red, she closed her legs. Logan walked around his desk and swiveled his chair towards him and got down on his knees, "Do that again," He repeated guiding her hands back to her little pussy, "That's it." He kissed up her thigh.

After Natalia orgasmed again at her own hand, Logan didn't do anything. She grew impatient and frustrated, sliding out of the chair and pushing his back towards the ground. He groaned as she climbed on top of him. She glanced up for a brief moment, and stopped. It was 4:00 and her parents expected her home at 3:50. She shot up and stepped on his finger, "Sorry! Sorry!" grabbing her clothes, "I have to go! I should have been home ten minutes ago, they're going to flip!" She tripped while trying to put her skirt back on, her shirt was ruined, and she couldn't find her other shoe.

"Natalia," Logan was trying to say something, but she had to get home, she didn't have time to talk, "Natalia!" grabbing her, "Calm down, breathe, now it's OK, I'll drive you home and explain to your parents that you were in detention for being late, which you need to stop doing by the way."

"I drive to school so I have a way home."

"Then I'll call your house and let them know."

"Fine whatever, but I have to go," Turning to leave, she got pulled back again. She was getting kind of tired of him stopping her, but quickly got over it as he crushed her lips with his. She grew wet again, moaning against him. She felt his tongue trace over her bottom lip, and she gladly parted for him.

Her arms went unconsciously around his neck, Logan pulled her closer. Grinding, pulling, pushing, biting, he kissed her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone, and started at her shirt, "No! I have to go."

Logan groaned in a whiny way, which was sexy and adorable. He didn't want her to leave, Logan didn't want her to go, but she had to! She pecked his lips and said goodbye.

The moment she left, Logan's computer beeped at an email. It was from Natalia's dad with the tutoring schedule. The 25th was the first set date.

Today was the 24th...

To be continued!


End file.
